


But Not Yet

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, Dreams, F/F, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, First Person, Nightmares, POV Female Character, Present Tense, Prophecy, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-19
Updated: 2009-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	But Not Yet

They're only dreams, Gaius says, you’re worrying yourself over nothing. Worrying myself! I would love to think they meant nothing! 

I pace my chamber, loathing the idea of bed, resisting the inviting, somnolent warmth of the fire. I will not sleep. Already, in the flames, I can see her hand in Arthur's, then in Lancelot's. I see myself running through the forest. 

I call her, and she comes, looking sleepy and beautiful, from her chamber. I kiss her. Surprised, she laughs, but doesn't resist when I pull her to myself.

We have the present, at least, even if it's all we have.


End file.
